User blog:Monstermaster13/Fanmade Villains: Moolinda
Description: Moolinda is a 6'2 anthro cow monster, She has a sort of a soothing voice with a whispy tone to it. Appearance: Standing about 6'2, she is white all over with black spots on her back, she is quite curvy in terms of physique and medium sized breasts and a large udder which is hidden underneath her tights and nurse style uniform. She has a wavy tuft of black hair on her tail as well as having long straight black hair and tawny brown eyes, she has hoof-like feet as well as hoof-like hands but the hands are covered by a pair of gloves. Personality: She is intelligent and also acts like very caring and nuturing towards her would be victims and acts as a nurse if said victim is injured. Powers: She has a very special scent on her body which can help make her would be victims into a more happier mood due to the endorphines it helps release. She is quite strong as well and her milk can be used to make special healthy yogurt drinks that have transformative affects on her would be victims. Strategy: She usually appears at places like hospitals or schools, advertising her special healthy yogurt drink and informing her would be victims about her life style. This includes video presentations and lectures about how to live a more healthy life style in the way that she does. She often asks someone to help assist her or participate in demonstrations of how this works. And that would be victim comes up to help her. If the victim is injured, she'll demonstrate how to get them back to health - giving them special healing medicines and using her special scent to help release endorphines to make them more cheerful. Once this is done, the victim is left in a very happy state of mind as they become infaturated with her and her methods. Sometimes if the victim has a stomache she'll give them a few tastes of her healthy yogurt - this will not only get them back to health but will also slowly start to transform them. The victims will find themselves changing into different animals including canines, felines, and hooved animals. And enough sips of the yogurt will turn the victims into bovine creatures. If the victim is male, he'll become an anthro bull to be her partner but if the victim is a female, she'll become a cow just like her. Or sometimes if she chooses, she may TG said male into a cow girl. Depending on what flavor the yogurt is, the victim may find themself become a different animal every time. Weakness: Her horns are quite sensitive and if one of them falls off her head, the affect her scent has will wear off and she will also get slower and weaker. To defeat her, you must tire her out before using reverse TF magic. Once she is tired out, you must use a series of reverse magical based attacks to send her spinning in circles. To turn transformed victims back to normal, you need to use reverse TF magic. Once she is defeated, she'll spin around and then involuntarily turn into a large cow-girl plush with a nurse's uniform on. If not, She'll skip away and find some other place to work. Category:Blog posts